When Once Came
It all happen when once came. We all tried to sleep at night, but the scratching sound in our walls kept us up. Constantly, and Constantly. It just wouldn't stop. A few days later we had to run away, and seek new shelter. I ran by myself to look for another home. The place was fill with darkness and a horrible smell. The following night I woke up to a giggling sound. An odd fellow with a silly hat woke me up. It sounded like he was trying to rap, but all he could do was giggles while staring at me. Scared I ran once again. The next night I found a small place to stay, but the screeching, and loud bangs just kept coming outside my walls. The next day I awoke at night, and my roof was gone. I could still hear the screeching sound just a few miles away. I just kept running and running. Eventually I met up with the other homeless, and they were listening to an odd fellow whom promised us that our homes will be fix. He was covered in fur and had a oddly long mustache. Some of the townspeople or should I say homeless follow the strange man. I didn't. I kept walking for a few days by myself until I heard the giggling again. I kept running and running, but it just kept getting closer. A few times at night I would dream of being in a office instructing some engineers. The dreams became constant each night. As always afraid of the roar from far away; I kept running. Then I ran into the strange fellow with the hat. He asked me "Where are you going?". Since the fog took almost everything away I replied "I don't know, but I got to get away from that sound". With a giggle, and grim smile he banish. The next time I slept I had the same dream. I wondered if I was going insane. After a few miles of walking and getting myself awake I saw a building that was hiring people. I told myself "The way this land is. Might as well start working". So I went inside. Surprisingly the workers met me with such gladness, and fondness. The secretary of the building instructed me into this very nice cozy room with a TV, and a bunch of papers about making clothes out of leaves. They never told me at what time I had to get out. Most noticeable they seem to be afraid of me when I walked around. Night came, and I ask the secretary if it was OK if I slept in my office since I had nowhere else to go. With a frightened face she didn't object. I said "Very well. Have a nice night ma'am". My nightmares got worse; I saw this horrible man destroying my home, and I kept telling myself "This will happen only once in my dreams." The next time woke up I was greeted by my dear secretary with a cheerio, and I went to the balcony, and the multitude shouted "Long Live the The Once-ler" Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life